Together
by aido123
Summary: Story about how the lich captured Jake. Marceline and Finn have to help get him back together. will they be killed by the lich and the challenges there or will they save jake? Also this is my first story so please tell me how it is. also, i dont own adventure time or any characters
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I'm really excited for my first story, "Together" please review or comment if you like it or want to see any new material. Well, now that that's done, enjoy.**

* * *

_**Chapter 1: Gone**_

* * *

"Hey Finn I'm back from Ladies!" Jake yelled as he ran inside the tree house.

"Hey man! You ready to head over to Marcy's for our jam session?" Finn yelled back.

"Heck ya!" Jake yelled as he ran towards Finn.

Jake picked up his viola and Finn then stretched out the window. The whole ride there Finn couldn't stop shaking. For a while now he had started jamming with Marceline on a regular basis. Together they had started their own album and were singing really deep stuff about Marceline's dad and fries.

"Yo Finn, you there?" Jake asked slightly confused, "We've been standing outside Marcy's house for like, 5 minutes."

"Oh shoot man, let's go see if she's home." Finn said as he realized he had been deep in thought and walked over and knocked on Marceline's door.

"Hey, Finn? Are you out there, the door's open get in here" Marceline yelled from inside.

Finn and Jake walked in just as Marceline floated down to greet them.

"Yo guys, you ready to jam?" She asked with her bass guitar in hand.

"You know it Marcy" Finn replied as he pulled out his headphones and recording device.

After about half an hour, Jake said he was tired and needed to head back home. About another hour later Finn decided he should leave, it was getting a bit late.

"See ya later Marcy" he said, "It was really fun jamming with you. Same time tomorrow?"

"Actually Finn, I was wondering if you and me could go on our own adventure tomorrow." She replied.

"Like where Marceline?" he asked.

"I don't know, I was hoping we could just figure that out when we left. I do know almost all of Ooo after all." She answered.

"That sounds totally math Marcy!" he yelled happily.

As Finn walked out the door, Marceline floated up to him and kissed him on the cheek as he was leaving. Finns face went bright red, even though he knew she was just joking.

"See ya tomorrow weenie" she said.

Finn gave an awkward laugh then ran out embarrassed from the kiss. As he walked home he felt a sudden chill. At first he thought it was just the Ice King but he quickly dismissed that thought due to a certain ominous feeling he felt. "Weird" Finn thought to himself. "Oh well, probably nothing." He said as he walked in to the tree house.

"Hey Jake you there?" Finn yelled. No answer. "Oh well, he's probably just aslee…"

"Finnnn. Help me." BMO said from across the room faintly. Finn quickly turned his head and gasped at BMO.

"BMO! Oh my glob, are you okay? Where's Jake?" Finn yelled worried.

"It was, The Lich" BMO said as he powered down.

* * *

**Well guys that's all for now. the next chapter will be up soon so see you then.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys I know that my last chapter was really short so I'm gonna try to make this longer and a bit better so without further ado, chapter 2.**

_**Chapter 2: Help**_

"Shit, SHIT!" Finn yelled as he panicked. "I need to talk to Marceline, If anyone can help it's her. Glob I hope she knows what to do." Finn quickly plugged BMO into his charger. He grabbed his sword and ran out towards Marceline as fast as he could.

"Marcy!" Finn yelled as he busted in to her house to find Marceline feeding her dog.

"JESUS CHRIST FINN!" Marceline yelled as she almost spilled Schwabl's food everywhere. "What the hell are you doing it's like, midnight!"

"I… Jake… Lich" Finn struggled to speak as he passed out from exhaustion.

"Holy shit." Marceline whispered, terrified.

_The next morning_

Finn's eyes slowly fluttered open. Then he suddenly remembered what happened to Jake. He instantly lept up off of Marceline's couch, which made Finn super uncomfortable, only to be pushed back down by the vampire queen herself.

"Marcy please help, Jake got taken by the Lich last night. I didn't know who to see other than you or PB and since her guards would NEVER let me in at midnight I needed to see you." Finn explained in one breath.

"Finn, I need you to calm down, we can get Jake back. We just need to know where the Lich could have taken him." Marceline said. "I don't think that the Lich could have killed Jake, so he's probably hiding him from you somewhere. I think he's luring you."

"It doesn't matter Marcy, me and Jake are bros so I need to get him back NOW." Finn replied trying to get up.

"I know Finn, I know. But we don't even know where he is. You got any ideas?" Marceline pondered.

"Maybe Princess Bubblegum knows" Finn said

"Ugh, Bonnibel?" she said, clearly annoyed

"Marceline, I need you put aside how much you and PB hate each other for now. Jake's in trouble and we need all the help we can get" he explained

"Fine" she said, "Let's just go then"

She hovered towards Finn then picked him up and flew to the Candy Kingdom. Even though Jake was in trouble and Finn was scared for Jake's life, Finn felt comforted by being with Marceline. He couldn't explain it, but he thought that she was the whole reason he wasn't completely freaking out.

"You there Finn" She asked curiously. "You keep dazing off"

"Huh? Oh sorry just thinking to my self I guess" he replied back

"Well, we're here I guess, you wanna land now?" she said

"Sure, lets head over to PB's castle" he said

She flew in through Princess Bubblegum's window then dropped Finn.

"Greeting Finn" Princess Bubblegum said cheerfully, then turned towards Marceline and her expression faded, "Hey Marcy" she added with an agitated voice.

"Ugh" Marceline grunted

"PB we need you to tell us something" Finn said

"Of course Finn what is it? She asked, "Also where's Jake?"

"He was kidnapped by the Lich" Finn said without hesitation.

"He was WHAT?" Princess Bubblegum yelled.

"Bonnie calm down for Globs sake" Marceline said, "We're sure he's okay for now, we just need to know if you could tell us where Jake might be and fast"

"Well, when the Lich took over my body I could read his thoughts. I seem to recall another secret hiding place he was for a few years before Billy defeated him." She said, "It's very far away though. And it won't be easy. Marceline, do you remember a place called the Sky Fortress?"

An obvious shiver went up Marceline's back. "Bonnie," she said with a very serious tone, "are you one-hundred percent sure that his hideout is there?"

"Whoa, what are you guys talking about, what's a 'Sky Fortress'?" Finn asked

"It's an ancient city that the old humans made over a thousand years ago" Marceline said, "It was so tall, that it stretched up over the clouds. That's how it got it's name"

"Is it like, crazy dangerous?" Finn asked, "Cause I can handle dangerous."

"Finn, you don't understand. First we need to GET to the fortress." Marceline said, "And I can't fly you that far. There's way too many obstacles on the way."

"Like what" he asked?

"Well for one, there's the Black Forest. It's the longest forest in all of Ooo and there's no real path going straight through it. Plus, we don't know what monsters are inside." Marceline explained

"Oh" was all Finn could say.

"Ya big 'Oh' Finn" Marceline said

"I suggest you two get packed and leave tomorrow morning" Princess Bubblegum said, "Time is of the essence"


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everybody! Welcome to chapter 3 of the story. Hope you're enjoying it so far. If you guys saw the mistake chapter I sent I'm really sorry I clicked the wrong button or two. I might start taking a little longer breaks in between chapters just so I can put out better, longer material. Don't guys I'm still going to be writing this, and the breaks won't be much longer at all.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: **_**The Start**_

* * *

_Later that night at Marceline's house_

"Hey Finn," The vampire queen called, "you have all the stuff you're gonna bring in your backpack right?"

"Yup Marcy, I always carry it in case there's an adventure and no time to pack." Finn called back from downstairs.

"Alright, good. Because it's getting pretty late and I don't want to have to fly to the treehouse and back." Marceline said.

"Wait, so like, I'm sleeping in your room? With you?" he asked confused.

"Does that scare you?" Marceline said eerily, sending obvious shivers down Finn's back. Then she burst out laughing. "Ahahaha, did you really think I was serious? No way Finn! You're sleeping done here tonight."

Finn's face went a deep shade of crimson red, "Oh, uhhh, ya hahaha." Finn said, with embarrassment dripping from his voice.

Marceline saw how embarrassed Finn was, "I think I gotta sleeping bag upstairs somewhere. Let me go see if I still do" She said, flying upstairs.

Finn was left staring at the ground embarrassed. "Why the hell am I acting this way?" Finn said to himself. "Ever since we started hanging out more I…" Finn was interrupted by Marceline flying downstairs.

"Yo weenie, what were you just saying? I couldn't hear you." She asked.

"Oh um, nothing. Just thinking about Jake" He replied quickly.

"Finn, I promise you that we're gonna get him back." She assured him. "We won't stop for anything until we do."

Finn genuinely felt reassured by this. "Come on hero, you gotta get some sleep." Marceline said

Finn looked at Marceline's clock. "Oh snap Marcy, you're right. I guess we should go to sleep." He said.

"Nah, since I'm undead I can't really go to sleep. It's cool though, I usually just play some music." She said.

"Do you ever miss sleeping?" he asked her.

"Not really. I mean, I've really forgotten what it's like to sleep." She answered. "Hey, stop asking questions. You really need to sleep."

Finn realized she was right and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

_Finn opened his eyes and saw Jake in a cage unconscious. He tried run over to Jake, but ultimately couldn't move. "Jake, JAKE WAKE UP!" Finn yelled with every essence of his being. But Jake didn't even move. Then Finn saw a larger figure behind Jake. Finn heard an eerie, scary type of calm voice._

"_Jake can't hear you Finn." The Lich said. "Ooooh but I can hear you. I can see you. And I CAN kill you now."_

_Finn went limp and felt like he would fall but couldn't, he couldn't move at all. He didn't think that this kind of terrified feeling existed._

"_It's all too obvious how scared you are Finn." the Lich said, "As I said before, I could kill you now, but I won't. Do you know why?"_

_Finn was too scared to even respond, but even if he wasn't his body wouldn't even be able to move his lips._

"_I won't kill you now because that would be MUCH too easy. I want to kill you in person. I want to physically be there when the light leaves your eyes."_

_Finn wanted to cry. Even at the ocean he wasn't this scared. He felt like hiding in some corner, where no one could find him, and just hide from this evil monster. But with his fear came an enormous amount of hate. A hate so powerful Finn lost all sense of himself. He took one step forward, giving the lich a surprised look. _

"_What? You shouldn't be able to move, HOW ARE YOU MOVING?" the Lich yelled more confused than scared._

_Finn had broken into a slow run, which felt like running through honey. He got right up to the Lich and punched him so hard he almost felt his fist break._

* * *

Finn woke up screaming. As he opened his eyes he saw Marceline staring at him almost scared. "Dude, what the heck were you dreaming about?"

Finn felt amazingly tired, like what he did in his dream affected his body in real life. "I, I saw the Lich. He said he would kill me. I couldn't move and, it felt real." Finn managed to say.

"Whoa man, that's actually scary. Do you wanna play something to calm yourself down?" She asked.

"Actually, I think we should see what we need to do to get to the Sky Fortress. You said it was far away right?" He asked

"Finn, it's on the other side of Ooo. But you're right, we should discuss it." She said.

Finn felt slightly relieved, the first thing he needed to get Jake was a plan. "Well, you said there was a 'Black Forest' right?" he asked

"Ya there is. Plus, the trees are way too dense and have too many leaves and branches for me to fly through." She said "And i cant fly too high because hot air rises and we would get burnt."

Finn felt a bit worse after hearing that. "Oh, so we have to walk?" he asked

"It looks like it." she said.

Finn suddenly realized how tired he was, so did Marceline. "Hey Marcy I think I'm gonna go back to bed." He said

"Okay, but Finn," she said. As Finn turned around, Marceline lunged at him and gave him the biggest most meaningful bear hug he ever received. "I promise, we WILL get Jake back."

Finn felt like crying again, but this time not out of fear. He was so happy and relieved to be with Marceline like this. His eyes slowly closed as he fell asleep in her arms.

* * *

**Well, that's the chapter. Please keep reading and reviewing and thank you so much to the followers and the people already reviewing. I write for you guys mostly.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everybody! Thanks for reading so far; I've got a massive English assignment that pretty much determines my whole grade but here's chapter 4**

* * *

**Chapter 4: **_**The Black Forest**_

* * *

"Finn, Finn wake up." Marceline said as she shook Finn awake. "Finn we're gonna head to the Black Forest to save Jake."

As Marceline said Jakes' name, Finn instantly woke up

"Shit Marcy, you're right." Finn said almost instantly. He jumped up out of bed and picked up his backpack. Marceline picked him, her bag and her bass up and flew for what seemed like hours. When they finally did land, Finn saw the widest stretch of enormous trees ever. Each one had jet-black leaves.

"We're here Finn" she said, "Welcome to the Black Forest."

She let Finn down at the beginning of the forest.

"Alright lets do this!" Finn yelled

Marceline just cackled as they ran inside. Even though Finn was faster than Marceline, she ran considerably fast seeing as how she hadn't run for hundreds of years. A few moments later Finn heard screaming from an old lady and followed the screams. "Marcy come on I heard screams." Finn yelled

"Finn wait!" she said.

Finn turned to ask her why but took a lightning bolt to the back of the knee. "Argh! My leg!" Finn yelled. "Who shot that?"

"It was us!" said three small flying gnomes.

"Not you guys again." Finn yelled

"Finn, who are these guys?" Marceline asked as she dodged a lightning bolt.

"I fought them back when I got the enchiridion 2 years ago. They like to hurt old ladies." Finn replied.

"That's pretty weak." she said. "Finn, lets get rid of these guys and keep going."

"Ya for sur…" Finn was about to finish as a gnome flew over to him and lifted him away. "What the Glob?" Finn yelled.

"Finn!" Marceline shouted as she flew towards the gnome at breakneck speeds.

As Marceline was flying a lightning bolt from one of the other gnomes hit her in the back of her head. She blacked out. The last thing she remembered was falling from the trees.

* * *

_About an hour later_

* * *

The vampire queen started to open her eyes. "Finn?" she said, then realizing what happened to the young hero she bolted up and flew up a few feet. "Maybe I can get his scent." She said to herself. Then she started sniffing around and eventually picked up Finn's scent. She started running through the forest following his scent, smacking into branches and bushes for what seemed like hours. Eventually she reached a clearing, and the scent went cold. "Shit, where are you Finn?" she asked out loud.

"Every time you say 'shit' we'll zap a hero boy" a voice said from above, followed by a shriek of pain.

"Holy shit!" Marceline yelled in shock, followed by yet another shriek of pain by Finn.

Marceline looked up and saw Finn's body completely tied to a branch surrounded by gnomes looking down at her.

"Ha! Found you idiots!" Marceline yelled as she leapt up and almost took off one of the gnomes' heads with her bass. Then she cut Finn loose while they re-grouped

"Kill them!" One of them yelled.

"Not today fools!" Finn said as he kicked one in the face, while Marceline drained the blood from the other two, her expression turning into pure pleasure. Finn knew she didn't have to drink blood, she could live off red. But to her blood was so much better. As the gnomes practically shrank down and died, Finn felt somewhat disturbed from the look on Marceline's face.

"Finn are you okay?" She asked wondering if he saw her drink their blood.

"Ya man, they tied me up is all" he responded with an uncomfortable chuckle at the end, confirming Marceline's suspicions.

Marceline paused. "You weren't supposed to see me feed like that. I haven't had blood for so long, plus they would've killed you if I hadn't." She said with an embarrassed look on her face.

Finn starred at the ground. "It's cool." He said trying to hide his face from hers, unsure what his face looked like.

"Come one, it's getting pretty late." She said, obviously changing the subject much to Finn's appreciation. "We should set up camp."

"Ya, that's probably a good idea, do you have the tents in your bag?" Finn asked hoping she did.

"Yup" she said pulling out a mess of rods and tent fabrics. "You know how to put these together?" she asked.

"Not a clue" Finn replied.

* * *

**Alright guys that concludes chapter 4. I'm really sorry if it feels forced or not very good but I've got a lot of stuff going on right now in my personal life so please bear with me and keep reading. Thanks guys.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys good to be back writing another chapter :)**

**Chapter 5: **_**Trapped**_

As Finn struggled to put together the tent, Marceline was trying to catch fish or any type of food by a nearby pond, but was ultimately failing miserably. As Finn finally bent all the sticks together to form the entire tent, he realized Marceline was horrible at catching food and went over to try and help her.

"Marcy, you're not gonna catch anything just by running at it" Finn said to a tired Marceline.

"Oh really," She choked out between her breaths. "Well then, how about you try?"

Finn thought for a second then said, "Sure, let me show you though just in case I won't be able to catch food the next time we need some." Finn knew that in an adventure ALWAYS expect becoming seriously injured and unable to fend for yourself.

Finn set down a few traps using berries. Then, he pulled out his sword. "C'mon, we're gonna go kill a bear for food." Finn said courageously.

"Finn, you do realize you'll get the shit beat out of you, right? Marceline said doubtfully. "Bears are like, three times your size"

"Marceline, I get jacked up all the time, besides, do bears have swords made of demon blood?" Finn said confidently. "Trust me Marceline, I do this all the time. Any ways, I've got you right beside me, right?"

Marceline snickered. "Ha, sure weenie, what ever you say. Lets go bag a bear." She said, lifting Finn up and floating a few feet off the floor at high speeds.

When they finally did find a bear, Marceline dropped Finn. He charged the bear with his sword unsheathed and pointed towards the creature. The bear stood up on it's hind feet and tried to smack Finn in the face. But Finn, being an experienced fighter, easily ducked and tried to thrust his sword to the bear's face. But the bear was faster and smacked away Finn's sword with his other paw. While all this was happening, Marceline flew behind the bear and cut him across the back with her bass. The bear gave a huge growl and turned to tackle Marceline. But in the process, Finn thrust his sword into the bear's back, killing it.

"Wow, it's about time hero" Marceline said breathing heavily. "He almost tore the shit out of me"

"But Marcy, you're a vampire. He couldn't kill you, right?" Finn asked confused. Jake always told him you could only kill a vampire with a wooden steak, garlic or sunlight.

"No, but it's a bear Finn, it really fucking hurts" Marceline said, annoyed.

"Oh, ya that does make sense don't it. But to me that's half the fun; the risk of getting hurt gets my blood pumping." Finn said back to Marceline

"Whatever, at least now we can eat." Marceline said giving up on the previous discussion out of hunger.

They dragged the bear back to the campsite. When they did, Marceline told Finn to look away, she was hungry. "Finn, you don't wanna have to see me eat, I know it scares you." She said motioning for him to turn around.

"Marceline, you could never scare me by doing anything. We're like, best friends, right? Finn said

"Finn, I saw your face the last time you saw me eat." Marceline said sad and embarrassed from the previous experience eating in front of Finn.

"Marcy, something like that won't make me think anything less of you. I just wasn't expecting it from you. You always drink the color red, I guess I never saw you feed before." Finn said seriously. "But now I'm totes cool with it, so go ahead and eat, I'm getting hungry." Finn said returning to his peppy happy hero boy self.

Marceline gave a meaningful smile to Finn and then slowly stuck her fangs into the bear and started sucking the blood. When it was all gone, Marceline looked up at Finn, not sure if he was still there. When she saw him standing there looking back at her, not scared, she quickly floated over to him and gave him a bear hug whispering, "Thanks Finn".

"It's no problem Marcy, now I gotta skin and cook the bear cause I'm like, super hungry." Finn said back, not sure how to actually respond back to Marceline hugging him like that. She slowly let him go. He walked over to the bear and used his sword to skin the bear while Marceline made a campfire and a spit for the bear. When he was done he lifted the bear into the spit and started roasting it.

All in all, it was the best night of both of their lives and un-lives.

**Thanks again for reading guys, tell me what you think of the story so far. See ya!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yo guys, sorry it's been kinda long since the last episode but I've been getting some writers block. But on a good note, I'm finally done with my English project so things might start getting posted a bit faster. Welcome to chapter 6.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: **_**Fights and Such**_

* * *

Finn woke up quickly and startled, sweating uncontrollably. "Marceline, Marceline where are you?" He asked as he realized she wasn't anywhere around the campfire. "Shit" Finn said with a worried expression. "Please, please not again."

Marceline was checking all of the traps Finn had set the night before. She realized that Finn really did know what he was doing because when she collected all the food he made them, she counted three rabbits and two squirrels, enough to feed them for a few days. When she was done she walked back to their campsite to see Finn siting down staring at her impatiently. "Marceline what the hell! Where were you?" Finn shouted at her angrily.

At first Marceline was confused, what was she doing? She was collecting him breakfast while all he did was sleep lazily. "Finn, what are you…" She started but was cut off by Finn.

"What if you got hurt, or the Lich caught you! What would I do then? I can't save Jake alone! Glob, what the heck's wrong with you?!" Finn shouted maliciously at her. Everything seemed to go quiet after he finished, Marceline's mouth was wide open and she was starring him straight in the eyes. She threw the bunch of animals she collected for him and her right at his face, and then walked away.

Finn starred at her for a second then realized how much of an asshole he just was. All Marceline was doing was getting him food. For fucks sake, he should be thanking her, not insulting her. He was just sad that Jake's gone, but he shouldn't be taking it out on her. He sprawled to get up and put the food in his backpack so animals couldn't steal it and run as fast as he could towards her. "Oh my god no, please no I can't loose her too." Finn said terrified.

"What the hell's wrong with him?" Marceline said with sadness. She really did like Finn, which just made this experience all the more painful. A tear fell from her face. "Wow, what the?" Marceline said with disbelief. She never cried, never. "Jesus Finn what are you doing to me?" She wondered.

"Maybe I should go back to him and apologize, Argh!" Marceline said as a streak of light beamed her in the face burning her. "Wait, how the fuck?" Marceline looked up and saw the end of the Dark Forest above her. "Oh man, Finn needs to know about this." Marceline said as she headed back towards Finn.

Finn was running as hard and fast as he could, ramming through bushes and branches and getting jacked up. At one point he jumped through some leaves and bumped into Marceline, hard. "Owwwww" Finn complained, then realizing his discovery went nuts. "Marceline! I'm so sorry, I don't know what happened please Marcy please forgive me." Finn pleaded.

"Sure Finn, it's cool but look." She said pointing him towards the edge of the forest. Beyond it were some of the largest mountains Finn had ever seen. The top of all of the mountains reached past the clouds so not even Finn could see where they stopped.

"Whoa, I've never seen those mountains before before." Finn said, "Where are we Marceline?"

"They don't have a name Finn. No one alive other than us and the Lich and Jake have gotten past the Dark Forest." Marceline said in awe of the sheer size of the mountains.

"Well, do you wanna keep moving Marcy? The Lich still has Jake." Finn reminded her as he put on a sweater he had in his backpack.

"Oh umm, ya sure lets go." She said shaking out of her gaze. She lifted Finn up and headed forward. About ten minutes later they had pasts a few mountains, but then Marceline heard something with her sensitive hearing and looked back. She didn't see anything so she turned back forward. "Marceline, did you hear something?" Finn asked noticing her movements.

"I thought so but I don't think that there's anything here." She said. About two minutes later she heard it again, but this time so did Finn.

"Marcy, what was that?" Finn asked slightly scared.

Marceline looked back and saw two hawks, each the size of a small house. "Holy shit Finn, we need to get down now!" she said as she nose-dived down to one of the smaller mountains.

Finn turned to see what Marceline was terrified of. "OH MY GLOB! Marcy get us down now!" He yelled at the top of his lungs.

"What do you think I'm doing Finn? Get ready to run right when we touch down!" She said slowing down to land. As soon as she was close to the ground she let go of Finn and he ran. She was flying close to the ground right beside him. At this point, the birds were directly above them and got ready to dive. Finn spotted a nearby small cave that looked like it was just an indent in the side of a mountain to his right.

"Marcy to your right!" He yelled to her. "We need to get in there and hide." She nodded pulled him over and at a breakneck pace, flew into the cave with him in her arms as massive talons missed her by a few feet. The birds landed right outside and tried to get in but were far too massive to fit. Eventually they gave up and flew away.

"Well, I think its safe to say we can't fly anymore." Marceline said, still shaking from fear. "We might as well make camp here."

* * *

**That's all for now guys, I know a lot happened and it probably moved too fast. But I'll try to make it a bit better from now on okay?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! I know I haven't uploaded for a long time and believe me, I'm really sorry. Also, don't ask me where I came up with the Christmas thing; it sort of just came to me, but here's chapter 7. I'll try not to make you guys wait too long next time.**

* * *

**Chapter 7: **_**Winter Wonderland**_

* * *

Marceline and Finn were working on their campsite in the cave. This time, out of kindness and realization that Finn was horrible at making tents, Marceline volunteered to make the tent and campfire. Finn gave her the animals they caught earlier and went out into the blizzard to see if there were any trees outside for firewood. Finn was searching for about a half hour until he found a forest of pine trees.

"Huh, feels like Christmas again." Finn thought out loud, then his mind flashed to Jake. "Sigh, Jake always celebrated Christmas with me. We always got in our sweaters and played BMO, or just sat by the fire." Finn said as he recalled some of the happiest moments of his life. A tear fell from his eye. He took out his sword and started chopping down the branches of a medium-sized tree. Once he finished, Finn got an idea, he found a much smaller tree and cut it down, and carried it, and the firewood back to the cave.

Surprisingly, Marceline was able to pitch the tent in a matter of minutes, guess all that time exploring Ooo paid off. She picked out all of the pots, pans, and other cooking materials and made a circle out of rocks where the actual fire would go, and set up the cooking pans around it. Then she realized how hungry she actually was and decided to drink the blood out of a few squirrels, then put them in the spit for when Finn got back. She finished in about twenty minutes, giving her tons of thinking time.

"Wow, guess we really are having that adventure I asked for, huh Finn." Marceline said sighing, fully aware he couldn't hear her. She knew exactly what it was like to lose a best, or in her case only, friend. The cold did nothing to help her feelings about Simon or as he's now known, the Ice King. She started to let tears fall down her face, but quickly stopped, afraid to let her emotions loose. "Finn, I promise we'll get Jake back, there's no way I can let this happen to you too." Marceline said to herself seriously. Then she saw Finn walking back with firewood and wiped away her tears quickly.

"Yo Marcy I got the firewood." Finn called to her with a huge grin.

"Hey Weenie, what's with the huge smile?" She asked back with enthusiasm as Finn walked into the cave.

Finn walked in front of her and plunked down a small pine tree into the snow. Marceline looked at him confused. "Finn, why are you putting down a Christmas tree? It's like, March." She asked him.

"Marceline, I was looking for firewood when I ran into all these pine trees, and I felt like it was Christmas. I always spent Christmas with Jake, so it brought back bittersweet memories of him. I was hoping maybe just tonight we could pret…" but Finn never finished be cause Marceline tackled him to the ground with a hug with a huge smile saying, "Finn, that's an amazing idea." She knew what he was going through and she couldn't think of a better way to lift their spirits. Finn hugged her back with a large smile on his face because she helped raise his spirits in such an amazing way. When they did finally let go of each other, they both blushed.

"We should probably set up a fire Marcy" Finn said to ease the tension.

"Good idea, it's getting colder and fast. We need to build a wall at the cave entrance though or else the snow and cold will come in." She added. "So while you're doing the fire pit, ill set up a proper wall."

"Alright, lets get to it." Finn said excited to finally feel even somewhat warm since the night before their adventure.

About five minutes later Marceline got the start of her wall done and Finn had finished the fireplace, he also came up with an idea. He put a mound of snow in a pot and held it over the fire under the spit with the squirrels. "Hey Marcy can you use your powers to light this?" He asked.

"Sure Finn" She said back and snapped her fingers as a fire appeared on the wood.

In a few moments, the snow had melted into water and started to boil. Finn remembered Jake telling him if you boil water that cleans it. In a few minutes it cooled off and Finn drank all of it down instantly. "Boy, someone's thirsty" Marceline said to him. Turning to face her Finn realized she had finished the wall of snow. Almost instantly they both realized how warm it got. As the food was finished cooking Finn started eating.

With full stomachs and warm bodies, Finn and Marceline decided it was time for bed. "Finn, you do know that later tonight, the fire's gonna go out right?" Marceline said

"Well, ya but I thought we would be asleep by then." He said not understanding what she meant.

"So, when you wake up do you still want your toes?" She said as Finn's face drained of color just thinking of the cold. "I'm not trying to imply anything, but we need to huddle together for warmth." She said as the color returned to Finn's cheeks in the form of scarlet red.

"Uhh, that sounds like a great idea Marcy. So you mean cuddling?" He said extremely embarrassed.

"What? Finn no I meant like body heat and stuff." Marceline said getting slightly embarrassed now as well.

"Oh ya sure then, that's way less weird and awkward." Finn said enthusiastically.

They both crawled into the tent and got in the same sleeping back which surprisingly had enough room. Marceline wrapped her arms around Finn and buried her head into his chest. They were both smiling, thinking about each other.

"Best Christmas present ever" Finn thought to himself.

* * *

**That's the chapter! I'm actually proud of my self on this one surprisingly. Post your thoughts in the reviews. Bye!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi everyone! Welcome to chapter 8. Hope you're all excited for Simon and Marcy the episode this Monday.**

* * *

**Chapter 8: **_**Back on Track**_

* * *

"Finn, hey Finn c'mon wake up." Marceline said quietly, lightly shaking Finn awake. "Finn can you even hear me?"

Her only answer was a groan of recognition from Finn. She smiled and turned him around to see that Finn was smiling back at her with his eyes closed, half asleep. "Five more minutes? I really don't wanna move from this spot." Finn said.

"Finn, I think I'm starting to like you, and I'm pretty sure you like me too. But for now, we still need to get Jake back." She said looking at Finn in the eyes. Finn looked completely shocked that she admitted that so suddenly. Then his expression softened to a smile.

"Marcy, I think you're right, I think I might actually like you. And I know we need to find Jake. I guess being around you I can forget that and not have to worry about him. I know you'll help me find him, I trust you." Finn said meaningfully before crawling out of their sleeping bag and changing while she looked away. Then she did the same.

"So, we should probably pack up and get going" Marceline said. "We're pretty close to the Sky Fortress now anyways."

"How close?" Finn asked as he helped her put their stuff away.

"Well, after these mountains, we need fly over the clouds and we should be able to see it there." She replied as she finished packing and put on a sweater.

"Alright then, lets get going." Finn said. He put on his sweater and busted through the snow wall.

The cold hit him like a ton of bricks. Finn was blown a few feet back into Marceline's arms. She lifted him up as she hovered a few feet off the ground, too low for any hawks to notice. She started hovering forward quickly.

"Oh G-G-G-Glob Marcy! It's even c-c-c-colder then the day before!" Finn shouted through the wind as his teeth chattered and his body shivered.

"Finn, here take this." Marceline said. She handed him her sweater and gave it to him. "Better?"

Finn almost instantly stopped shaking. "Wow, thanks Marcy, but don't you need it?"

"Nah, I'm already technically dead so I can't get cold." She said back answering his question. "I usually wear my sweater just to feel human though, it comforts me."

"Hmm, makes sense to me" Finn said. He looked around at all the mountains they passed by. "Hey Marcy?" he asked

"Ya Finn? What's on your mind?" She asked

"What's the Sky Fortress like?" He asked her. She was silent for a moment before responding.

"Well, I've never actually been inside of it." She replied. Finn looked confused. "I just sorta scoped the outside of it then flew away."

"Wait, why didn't you just go inside, weren't you curious?" He asked suspiciously.

"Well, I didn't… I just," Marceline stumbled for her words. Finn starred at her confused. Then his face lit up.

"Wait a minute! You were scared of going in there weren't you!" Finn yelled at her with a huge smile on his face, while hers was blank as she tried to come up with an excuse.

"No, no I wasn't!" Marceline yelled, unable to come up with a better excuse.

"No way you were totally scared!" Finn yelled triumphantly. Marceline, unable to win the argument, punched Finn in the shoulder as he was laughing.

"Just DON'T tell anyone Finn, especially Jake. I don't need everyone in Ooo knowing that for once in my life I was scared of something." Marceline almost pleaded with Finn.

Finn was taken aback. He had expected Marceline to threaten him, or ignore him. But now she was actually showing some form of trust or real emotion towards Finn.

Finn felt almost, impressed? No, more like honored that Marceline is finally treating him like another person.

"Don't worry Marcy, I promise I'll keep it our secret." Finn said with his right hand over his heart.

Marceline laughed at his gesture, "Ha, you're such a weenie dude." So much for being treated like another person.

A few hours past by, it was silent the whole time. To Finn, the tension was unbearable. But when he looked up at Marceline, she looked like she didn't feel any tension at all. What he didn't know was she felt as awkward as the human boy did, but was much better at hiding her emotions. After all, she's had practice.

The mountains eventually got smaller and smaller until there were none left, just small hills. "Marcy, I think we're out of the mountains now." She looked around, confirming what he had said and nodded in approval. "Shouldn't we go up now?" he reminded her.

"Oh ya, sorry Finn just day dreaming. Here lets go" She said as she skyrocketed upwards through the clouds. There, not a mile in front of them, was the Sky Fortress.

* * *

**Ok guys that's the chapter and I hoped you liked it :) get ready for chapter 9 soon as well.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Welcome back everyone! I'm sorry everything is getting posted later, but I've been on vacation during my break. Sorry if anything seems forced, I tried getting this out the two days after I got back. This is chapter 9 and I hope you all like it.**

* * *

**Chapter 9: **_**The Lich**_

* * *

"Marceline, look!" Finn shouted, pointing towards the monument in the sky. "That's the Fortress right?"

Marceline stopped moving completely, almost making Finn fall off. He looked over at her and saw something he never thought he would see. Above him was a person he had never seen before. Next to him he saw Marceline so petrified with fear, so terrified that she seemed completely paralyzed.

"Marceline are you ok?" Finn asked slowly and cautiously. He knew that she was scared when she first saw this place, but he didn't think she would still be afraid of it. "Marceline why are you scared of this place anyways?"

It felt like a decade before he got a response. "It's not the Fortress I'm scared of." She said, struggling to speak. "It's the Lich"

Finn looked at her dumbfounded. Marceline being afraid of a place was one thing, but of another living being? Unheard of. Marceline could see his expression and decided to elaborate. "He was born from the Mushroom Bomb. Simon and I were there when he crawled out of that cesspool, with that green liquid dripping off him. We were both shocked and I couldn't move. Simon was barely able to put on his crown and fly us as far away as possible while he shot green fire at us." She said, "The worst part was, he knew we were still alive from there on. He wants to exterminate all life Finn, he wouldn't hesitate to kill us."

Finn thought for a moment. At first he was trying to wrap his head around how scared Marceline was, then he was filled with terror as well. This abomination that has the power to make Marceline paralyzed with fear, was only about a kilometer away. And Finn was going to fight it to the death. Finn decided to swallow his fear for now. "Marceline, you don't have to do this, I do. You don't have to fight him."

Marceline shook her head. "I can't let you do that Finn. I promised to help you get Jake back and I'm going to follow through with it. Thanks for offering, but I'm gonna do this with you."

"Suit yourself" Finn sighed as she flew towards the entrance with him holding onto her. As they neared towards the entrance they each heard a continuous, inaudible, hushed whisper. "Marceline, can you hear tha…" he said before she interrupted.

"It's a spell Finn. We need to stop moving before we get too close." She said as she came to a complete stop. "You probably know that he can take you over if you're not careful right? Well we need to fix that. Any suggestions?" she said to the human, who was scratching his head thinking of something to protect them.

"Well, PB gave me a sweater of liking someone a lot," he said as Marceline's face lit up with an idea. "But I didn't bring it, all I have is the one I'm wearing."

Marceline thought for a moment about what he said with the sweater, then looked down at Finn. She pulled him up to her face so that they met eye-to-eye, Finn grabbed on to her waist so he didn't fall, confused as to what was happening. Then she kissed him.

His eyes flew wide open. Her lips were cold and soft, but they warmed up quickly as they met his. Finn unconsciously closed his eyes and returned the kiss, unaware of what he was doing, but enjoying it all the same. There wasn't any tongue, but Marceline was passionate. She slowly pulled away as Finn was left dumbstruck.

"If a sweater of liking someone a lot protected you before, you should be fine for now weenie." She said to him as she moved some hair away from her face.

Finn just starred at her blankly. He was overcome with emotions he never felt before. "Marceline, I think, I think that I love you" was all he managed to say.

She just smiled and flew him into the Fortress. But neither of them were scared anymore. Each one of them was filled with a confidence that they didn't know they had. Finn wasn't scared of the Lich anymore, far from it. Now he felt like he was able to stand right in front of the Lich and fight. He couldn't hear the spell anymore either.

As they flew in they were greeted with a large room. Inside was Jake in a cage unconscious, and the Lich bent over a green pool of some toxic liquid praying. When he heard them he looked up and smiled.

* * *

**And that's Chapter 9. Okay first of all, this is the first time I've written anything romantic at all so if you didn't like this chapter I really do apologize. Second, I'm pretty sure the next chapter will be the last, I'm gonna try to put in as much as I can so be on the look out for it. Bye for now guys.**


End file.
